Rock Lee vs Gaara: Round 2
by Bijuubies
Summary: Rock Lee meets Gaara in a home-made battle dome crafted from Gaara's sand itself for a round 2 match. Unlike last time at the Chunin Exams, Lee's quite confident in his ability to trump Gaara.


A black colored bowl cut hair accompanied by a nice green sweat suit and orange weights around the legs, his name was Rock Lee. He approached the battlefield covered in sand as his arch rival, Gaara, the Kazekage of the stand stood. With his dark red hair and kanji on his forehead, a large beige gourd on his back holding his specialty sand stronger than any other. "Alright Gaara, it's time I show you my true power!"

"It will be fun, Lee." Gaara waved a hand to send his sand to attack. In an instant Lee vanished into thin air. Giving no time to waste Gaara turned around instantly put on guard, a large shield of sand appeared in front of Gaara's face and was instantly punched away. Gaara would have had time to think "his speed has improved.." If not for the fact that lee was so fast.

In another instant Lee appeared to the side of him, Gaara forced to defend and this process repeated, until Gaara was caught off guard by his insane speed, and Gaara was kicked in the side of the neck sent smashing toward the ground. Fortunately, he has the advantage as he's fighting in his home village, in an arena he prepared beforehand.

Gaara took to the skies so he could attempt to keep up from Lee from above ground. Still within the arena he could only go so high, the arena mimicked the chunin exam arena they once fought in to an extent, height being an inclusion. Lee couldn't reach him at this point, but was having no trouble fending off sand from him, in mid battle Lee leaped high into the air.

Whilst eye-level with Gaara, the sand plenty distance away, the orange weights that once bound his speed were no more, and were kicked off sent torpedoing towards Gaara at high speeds. He put up a quick shield of sand to dodge but the lackluster attempts at defending on such short notice was his downfall, sent falling toward the ground as his chest was hit hard and good by the weights.

Gaara smashed into the ground as the weights were still on his chest, the ground exploded emphasizing their weight. Lee gave no time to lose as he vanished and reappeared so quickly it was as if he never left the starting position. They had many skirmishes as Gaara had trouble getting up and keeping up with his speed, his sand was only so fast.

He had trouble telling where the real Lee was due to his speed seemingly tricking light itself. This was further a problem for Gaara on account that he wasn't sure if his ribs were still intact, or rattling around broken inside his stomach due to the impact of the weights.

Gaara got the upper hand as he was able to form a large dome, despite Lee's speed and power advantage it was no use breaking through the multiple layers of sand, as Gaara could attack from his leisure. Unfortunately Lee, being as taijutsu oriented as he is can't resort to ninjutsu to breaking through, while he's still busy fending off Gaara's limitless amounts of sand in all directions.

Gai, his sensei standing nearby observing their fight, was smiling at Lee's advancement and gave him thumbs up. "EIGHT GATES, OPEN!" Lee bursted in and out of reality as he broke time itself when it took to a standstill, Lee effortlessly blasted through the dome and hit Gaara repeatedly smashing him to pieces, sending him rocketing towards Gai, he would have told him to catch and see how much he'd improved, unfortunately he was going so fast it was if nothing was even moving let alone enough time to talk.

"Gai caught Gaara's still, lifeless body, and gave a hearty laugh, "That was pretty good but it was just a sand clone!" He squeezed the body tight as it crumbled into sand, the fight had just begun.

Being the huge, massive troll that I am, I off-panel this entire fight because I know Lee would destroy Gaara and I want to make it sound more even.

Lee and Gaara minutes into their fight(due to my douchebag off-paneling) were both exhausted attempting to fend each other off, unfortunately Lee's stamina doesn't excel. His gates which increase his power by limitless amounts, were only limited themselves, as he runs out of stamina it's hard to even move afterward. Lee was growing weak and remembered last time as this happened, Gaara with his last bit of health took advantage of this. Gaara's sand slowly wrapped around Lee like last time, "No..Gai sensei will have to save me again!"

SMASH! Gaara and his sand was smacked away in an instant, Gai was standing across the now exhausted from using the gates Lee, "Everything will be okay Lee."

Gai and Gaara fought for a few moments in short increments, Gai was surprised Lee was able to do so well agaist a high leveled opponent. After successfully gauging his power level, he jumped down to where Lee lied. "Lee," He gave a huge thumbs up and grinned. "I know how strong this guy is now, I think it's about time.."

"That you show him Asa Kujaku? Maybe even Hirudora!" Lee couldn't wait to see his sensei's most ultimate techniques.

"No. It's about time, that I get Jiraiya."


End file.
